lone_star_state_of_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
LONE STAR STATE OF MIND Lone Star State of Mind (also known as Cowboys And Idiots) is a 2002 comedy directed by David Semel starring Joshua Jackson as Earl Crest, a small town mechanic in Bennett, Texas. Along with his fiance/stepsister Baby (Jaime King); his best friend Jimbo (Matthew Davis); Baby's cousin Junior (DJ Qualls) and small time crook Tinker (Ryan Hurst) among others, he goes on a journey as big as the state of Texas all within just a few days. The movie was distributed by Sony and hit theaters June 22, 2002. PLOT The first few minutes set the tone for the rest of film. While preparing to rob a pizza delivery guy Tinker asks Junior if he has the disguises he asked him to bring, Junior produces a pair of underwear and a box of Maxi Pads, saying "I couldn't remember if you said panties or panty liners so i just brung 'em both" when Tinker's request had actually been for pantyhose. When asked how they would possibly use pantyliners as disguises he attaches a pad with holes cut out of it to his face. While robbing the delivery guy, Junior attempts to stop himself from falling from the moving truck by jumping in the window, also taking this time to try and grab a pizza. He instead grabs a bag which we later find contains a half kilo of some type of drugs and 20 thousand dollars in cash. Tinker warns Junior that he can't tell their secret to anyone, including his cousin Baby's fiance Earl. That morning we meet Earl, who serves as narrator throughout the film. That same night at the bar while watching Baby and his best friend Jimbo dance together, Earl is joined at his table by Junior who is wearing a shiny new pair of boots prompting Earl to question his newfound wealth asking him if he won the lottery. Junior quickly jumps on the story of winning the lottery but falters when asked what his winning numbers were answering 1, 2, and 3 confirming Earl's suspicions that he's up to something. They exit the bar and after some prodding Junior finally tells Earl that he and Tinker stole some money. The two arrive at Tinker's home and after a fight Earl confiscates the drugs and money, telling Tinker that he will be keeping them until their owner comes looking for them. The next morning Earl goes out and hides the items, but returns home to find Tinker waiting for him. Using Baby as leverage, Tinker kidnaps them both and forces Earl to retrieve the goods. He then drives out to a deserted area, and shoots Earl, prompting Baby to run him over. After having his wound treated, Earl wakes the next morning to a call from Junior announcing that the owners of the drugs and money have contacted him and they want their stuff back. The two meet with them and it is discovered that 2000 dollars is missing from the 20 thousand they originally found. In order to save Junior from having his limbs cut off Earl takes the money from the bank that he and Baby were saving to move to Los Angeles so she can become a soap opera actress. Morning comes again and finds Junior at Earl and Baby’s home, he is beat up and Baby remarks that he looks like “somebody beat him up one side and down the other”. He informs Earl that the real owners of the drugs and money had come to him that morning demanding their goods. With the help of Jimbo and an injured Tinker they set out to retrieve the goods and return them to their rightful owner Mr. Smith. The whole thing takes another twist when Baby is kidnapped by Juan, the man who they gave the drugs and money to first and then stole back. The final showdown pits Earl, Junior, Jimbo, against Juan’s crew against Mr. Smith and his boys. Never has a gunfight been quite as funny as this. In the end Earl and Baby retrieve their money and even distribute the other 18 thousand dollars between themselves and their loved ones before finally packing up and moving to L.A to fulfill Baby’s dream. CAST In Alphabetical Order Joshua Jackson as Earl Crest Category:Browse Category:Browse